Question: $\vec u = (4,9)$ $\vec w = (-12,-11)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (4,9) - (-12,-11) \\\\ &= (4-(-12),9-(-11)) \\\\ &= (16,20) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (16,20) $